


Who needs sleep when you can fight?

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, BAMF Umino Iruka, Fun with barriers, Iruka curses a lot in this one, Iruka wants to just sleep, Iruka's luck is debatable, Kunai vs tanto, M/M, Parent Umino Iruka, So is Kakashi's, sleepovers!, written in 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka finds his sleep disrupted when he has to suddenly fight to keep Naruto and Sasuke safe while they sleep. But is everything what it seems?***************And I'll be on the way in the middle of night'Cause I can never wait for the morning to riseYou've got meYou've got meAnd I'll be on the way in the middle of nightIt's something in the way you've been running my mindYou've got meYou've got me**************
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	Who needs sleep when you can fight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yabakuboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabakuboi/gifts).



> Written for a 30 minute challenge for prompts by yabakuboi!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka woke in his bed, eyes snapping open. Something was off in his apartment.

He would have been on high alert period, but especially tonight, as he had met Team 7 for dinner earlier that night, and Naruto had asked to be able to invite Sasuke to sleep over with him at Iruka's.

Knowing the young Uchiha would be going home to an empty house, and that their jonin sensei was out of the village, Iruka had immediately agreed, happy to try to be some sort of positive adult support.

And so, with Naruto and Sasuke down the hall, Iruka had reason to be worried.

He slowly sat up in bed and crept out from it, clad only in loose sleeping pants.

Tying his hair up, he grabbed a weapons pouch and slung it around his waist, then continued his silent move out of his bedroom.

The boys were sleeping just two doors down in his apartment, but the door was ajar, confirming his worries.

He also sensed chakra that was far too powerful for either child. 

Creeping around the loud spots in his hallway floor, he approached the door and slowly, silently pushed it.

A lone figure, taller than him, lean, clad in black, was watching the children.

Iruka took a breath, then took action.

Reaching into his weapons pouch, he drew out a shuriken and threw it at the stranger.

Said person stepped aside easily, and it sunk into the wall.

The figure turned slightly towards Iruka, and he saw for the first time that the intruder was masked, not unlike ANBU. Black cloth covered their hair, neck, anything that might have otherwise been exposed.

The mask glinted in the moonlight streaming in.

"They're so cute when they're asleep," the stranger said, nodding towards the children.

Iruka did some hand seals to form a barrier over the sleeping children to protect them, then pulled out a kunai for either hand.

"And they're going to stay that way," he snarled, before advancing.

The intruder crouched down and drew a tanto sword from their back, Iruka cursed he hadn't seen that when their back was turned.

They began to fight, Iruka trying to keep the sharp tanto from taking his head off.

They grunted and twirled, fighting for space in the small room.

The stranger knocked the kunai from his left hand and threw it into another wall. Iruka lunged with the one in his right hand, but the stranger used his momentum against him and pushed him into a wall, pressing the front of his body into it, his right hand clutching the kunai near his face.

The intruder pushed themselves against him, keeping him trapped on the wall. Iruka could suddenly discern that the intruder was most definitely a male.

"What's going on?" Naruto suddenly said, sleepily.

"Nothing, Naruto," Iruka grunted out. "Go back to sleep."

"M'kay," the blond said, and settled back down.

"Ready to give up?" the intruder said in Iruka's ear.

"Screw you," he retorted.

Gloved hands clamped down more, keeping his left arm twisted behind his back, and his right hand against the wall. His right hand was softly caressed.

"Nice ring," the stranger said. Iruka was wearing an engraved silver band on the middle finger of his right hand.

"It's my lucky charm," Iruka said before he could stop himself.

"Guess you're getting lucky tonight," the stranger suggested.

"Yeah, by killing you," Iruka snarled, and pushed off from the wall, twisting towards the hallway and barely getting out of his attacker's grasp. 

The masked man followed, and they continued to fight, before Iruka found himself backed up against his hallway wall. He was grateful he had been able to put some distance between them and the kids' room.

His kunai was the only thing keeping the tanto from his flesh, but the weapons were clashed in front of their upper chests, which were quite close to each other, he assumed, based on their stances. The hallway was much darker than the bedroom, and so he couldn't see very well.

"Hmm, so sassy, sensei. Getting me all hot and bothered with death threats."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly. So the person knew something about him...

"Don't 'sensei' me, asshole. Attacking innocent kids in their sleep?"

"I wasn't attacking them. And they're not innocent."

"Screw you," Iruka said, again.

"Is that an invitation?" the stranger purred again, leaning into his body space, putting his full weight against Iruka. 

"You wish," Iruka answered.

Before he could think, he felt....lips? On his?

He gasped, and the stranger took that as an invitation and deepened the kiss.

Somewhere in Iruka's brain, he was screaming that he was being kissed by an assailant, while their weapons were still clashed in front of them.

Another part of his brain countered that the man was a really good kisser.

However, the responsible part of his brain kicked in, and he pushed his attacker away, towards the living room, where it was brighter.

And saw the man was no longer wearing the mask. Well, not the first mask.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, as he saw Kakashi pulling his regular cloth mask around his nose.

"Yo."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Iruka hissed at him, not yet lowering his kunai, but turning on a light.

"Me?" Kakashi asked, casually sliding his weapon back into its holster. "You attacked me."

"Because you broke into my house!"

"I missed my team."

"You fought me with your tanto!"

"My instinct said to grab my weapon?"

"You kissed me?" Iruka pointed out.

Kakashi shrugged. "I've been meaning to do that for a while."

Iruka glared at him as he put his kunai away.

Then he sighed.

"Go shower. I'll put out a change of clothes for you, and I'll heat up some dinner." He paused. "I'll grab some sake too, looks like we'll need it."

"Yes, sensei," Kakashi said. "But do stay as you are, I quite like a man who fights half naked."

Iruka looked down and realized he was still only wearing his sleeping pants, which were now hanging dangerously low on his hips.

He glared at Kakashi and reached into his weapons pouch, sending a shuriken towards Kakashi's back as he scurried to the bathroom.

"Of course he can't ask me out like normal people," Iruka sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what the song the lyrics are from in the summary, let's be friends!


End file.
